User blog:Stofferex/Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine- SRB
Wanna know something funny? This took me 3 years to make. Three Fucking Years... But it's done. It's finally done! And this probably would've never been made if it weren't for: - MetalFire - Legion - My friend Jughead Jay - and Trent/Well Teknically So special thanks to those peeps! And yeah I realize this is a match up that has been done a couple of times now on here, but I love this idea so here's my version of it until (hopefully) ERB's version gets released. "The Springwood Slasher and Dream Demon, Freddy Krueger, clashes claws with X-men's savage brute and main icon, James "Logan" Howlett aka The Wolverine, to see which almost unkillable savage with claws is truly more ferocious." Beat: https://picosong.com/wJwJF/ The Battle EPIC RAP BATTLE! FREDDY KRUEGER! VS! WOLVERINE! GO! Wolverine: Let’s go, bub! I’m adamant, I’ll sheer through your slight scares! I’m wide awake, you’re powerless against the real nightmare! You ain’t ready Freddy! I've got an appetite, and I'm Craven hacks! Beetlejuice with Wade’s face? Truly a son of maniacs! In rap and in combat, I’m nothing but a savage Taking on the ninja after you lost to a kid with brain damage? This pedophile’s nail files don’t make me afraid! I tore through Street Fighter while you got kicked from MK! Just like your movie series, there’s no chance of ending me Elm can go to hell, your stench belongs with Oscar on Sesame You keep on resurrecting? I’ll end your legacy for good! Roast you so bad it’s like I’m the parents of Springwood Freddy: 1,2, Freddy’s coming for you! 3,4, and the rest of you X-Whores! 5,6, let this berserker come to grips with the fact that his job is teaching special needs for kids! It’s rhyme time bitch! The Springwood Slasher’s spitting cyphers! This little bitch is pissing me off, and I won't hesitate to Stryker! Let this be the First Class in my school of whoop-ass Healing factor my ass! I shatter you like glass! Old man Logan, with no friends, another terrible Last Stand Suffering all alone, cuz you X-out your X-men! Letting the bed bugs bite with rhymes sharp as my knives Welcome to my world, Jimmy, this time you won’t be leaving alive! Wolverine: *snikt* That’s it, bub! I’ll make you wish this was all a dream! You can sure as hell try, but it will be never the Death of Wolverine! Don’t get me started on your downfall, that I especially love Your claws are sharp, but you still couldn’t tear through the Power Glove I’ll skewer this loon, one more act of animal cruelty! Inside his basement burning is a Beast with no Beauty! The best there is at what I do! And what I do ain’t nice! I’ll rip you into 9 parts, you can call that shit your franchise! Freddy: You trying to brag how you’re gonna tear me apart? You left the beat still beating, unlike Jean’s heart! X-Men is right, you’re not even a half-wit! I’ll stick it to ya easily; after all, your main villain’s a magnet! I’m the Juggernaut of nightmares, bringer of horror galore! While you’re pissy Edward Scissorhands that even Tumblr would adore! Bring a mix of hits and slits you’ll remember even with dementia! When you’re resting in Hell, you can tell ‘em Freddy sent ya! (Hahahaha!) Poll Who Won? Wolverine Freddy Krueger Epilogue So yeah, it's been a while since I posted a battle. But I'm glad I finally got this project out finally. And like I said before, probably couldn't have done it without the help of those people. The reason why it took me over 3 years to make on measly little battle is because I have an incredible self doubt when it comes to my abilities at writing. And here's a thing, I want to make more. I don't wanna stop here. I wanna make my own takes on some suggestions you might've heard of before or bring you completely new one's you never heard of before. So if I post another battle and it's not as good as this one, keep in mind I'm still trying to work on my own abilities as a writer. Now some battles I'm trying to work one has these characers: - Knuckles - Ryu - Mr Freeze (this one's a maybe) - Rolf from Ed Edd n Eddy (this one's probably the hardest) But if you have any suggestions you might think I will like then don't be afraid to hit me up. Thank you for understanding! :) Get ready for the next battle! B-lo.jpg 220px-The_Evil_Within_boxart.jpg Iron_Fist_Portrait_Art.0.0.png Category:Blog posts